Dirk Redfield
Dirk was the sports loving son of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine and the younger brother of Cassia Redfield ..He is a Famous Viners and a Proffesional Prankster. He is also the Founde of the Midnight Crew and the Captain of the Swim Team in Game High! Character Personality Dirk was a friendly and postive minded kind of a guy. He was being loved byt the whole Game High students due to his friendly persona to them..He is also a very smart one but he used his knowledge for pranks and he is not easily get tricked by someone.. Appearance Dirk was toned but skinny body, he is shorter than Jean and Taller than Ritcher. His Hair was Half-dyed which is Grey and a Blue Highlights, His Ocean Blue eyes was his asset which he didn't like it so he use Shades to conceal his eyes and he had a fine pale skin. Interests Dancing- Dancing is the one who gain his confidence at the age of 14, Judy praised his skills and Elza loved his potential. Vines- He started vines when Finn reccomended him to do one..He make 400 vines which is also got famous as well.Some Cannon characters colaborate with him but mostly to Judy's brother, Bodie. Pranks- Dirk got inspired making pranks when he watch others vines..He victimized many of them, even Cannon or Fannon characters. Animes- He had a passion in Anime at the young age..Until now he never let it go since he was born in this way. Homestuck- Dirk was obessed of Homestuck until now..He mostly cosplay Dave Strider which his look alike.. Swimming '''- After his drowning incident.He encourage himself to swim in order face his fears..After that, Swimming became his Passion.. Dislikes '''Puppets- He feared puppets in his childhood..Sometimes Judy use his fear to stop making pranks at her.. 'His Eyes-': Dirk's Assets..He didn't like it because it was too flashy, this flashiness attracts to the girls at school.. Potrayer Voice Dirk's new voice actor will be Thomas Brodie Sangster, he was an actor who play as Jojen Reed from Game of Thrones and Newt from the best selling book called the Maze Runner series, he also potrayed as Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb and John Tracy in Thunder bird go.He is also the singing voice actor of him (Occasionally) Relationships Family Dirk was the second and the only boy of the Family.He was close to his father,Chris and his mother Jill exepct to her sister Cassy .. Friends Since Dirk was a social butterfly, he had many friends but he had close friends too..Like Finn Stryker , Jean Nivans and Claude Oda. Pet Dirk has a pet name Jabba..It was his pet pug which is resemble to Maya,Pet of Pewdiepie.. Enemies He didnt care about it! Romance Dirk was in relationship with Elza Tan..He confessed his love to her at the New Years Eve.. Trivia *Dirk has a Puppaphobia which is Fear of Puppets.. *He was inspired by Dave Strider one of the kids in Homestuck. Category:Original Characters Category:Hackstuck Fan Category:Resident Evil Offspring Category:Resident Evil Clan Members Category:Child of the Shipped Parents Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Protagonist Category:Draculaura.Clawd's OC Category:Midnight Crew